


Happy Birthday, Mr. Zimmermann

by jaradel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 3rd, 2015. Bitty is staying with Jack in Providence, and has a very special birthday present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Zimmermann

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Reviewed by [mistyzeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo%22) and beta'ed by [tiptoe39](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39). Thank you, dear friends!

Jack waits patiently on the porch steps at the Haus for Bitty's airport shuttle to arrive. He had offered to pick him up at Logan, but Bitty insisted on dropping off his bags and packing light for the next few days. Jack can't complain; he has no desire to fight Boston traffic and the airport, but his fingers itch with the desire to hold Bitty again, and his nerves are jangling. It's been almost a month since his whirlwind visit to Madison, and there just wasn't enough time for him to say – and do – everything he wanted. And then there was the lack of privacy, the feeling of always looking over their shoulders before stealing a kiss or holding hands. Hell, their first sexual encounter was under the bleachers at Bitty's old high school. Jack smiles as he remembers how beautiful Bitty was, against that wall, while Jack sucked his cock, and then Bitty, southern gentleman that he is, repaying the favor. But the best part was Bitty's reaction when Jack said  _je t'aime_ for the first time – the shock, and the recognition; the way Bitty's whole face lit up, the way he cried and kissed Jack, saying the same words back in English. And isn't that just a metaphor for their relationship, even before they started dating –speaking different languages, but understanding each other perfectly. 

The airport shuttle pulls up, and Jack forces himself to stay seated, even though his heart is racing madly and he just wants to sprint across the front yard and scoop Bitty into his arms as soon as he gets out. Instead, he watches, committing to memory the sight of Bitty in his T-shirt and too-short shorts, looking tanned and sun-bleached and freckled and absolutely  _gorgeous_ as he tips the driver and retrieves his bags. As soon as Bitty turns his head toward the Haus, he beams a broad smile.He's wearing large dark sunglasses, but Jack can imagine Bitty's huge brown eyes twinkling behind the shades. Bitty crosses the yard, a bag in each hand and his backpack slung over one shoulder, and Jack unfolds from his perch to meet him halfway. 

"Hey, Bits," Jack says, infusing every bit of love he feels for Bitty in those two words as he takes Bitty's hockey bag from him. 

Bitty pushes his sunglasses up on top of his head. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he says, his voice like honey, his smile blindingly bright. 

They walk towards the Haus, refraining from obvious displays of affection out in the open, but as soon as they're inside and up in Bitty's room, all pretense of just-friends is dismissed. Bitty tosses his bags on his bed, Jack drops the hockey bag at his feet, and they fall into each other, getting reacquainted with lips and hands and murmured endearments. 

"Lord, it's been too long," Bitty gasps between kisses. 

Jack pulls Bitty flush to him, his hands roaming all over Bitty's shoulders, back, and ass. "Far too long," he agrees, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Bitty's jaw and down his neck, paying special attention to a new cluster of freckles that wasn't there in July. "You've been getting some sun." 

"Mmm, yeah, we took the camp kids swimming pretty regularly," Bitty says, giggling when Jack nuzzles at the juncture of Bitty's neck and shoulder. "We're never going to make it to Providence if you keep doing that." 

Jack kisses Bitty one more time and reluctantly lets go. "All right then, go ahead and pack," he says, settling down in Bitty's desk chair.  

Jack watches as Bitty empties his backpack, refilling it with enough clothes and other necessities for three days, zips it up, and shoulders it. Bitty is all lean muscle and soft skin, and Jack longs to push everything off the bed and have him here, now. The next forty minutes are going to be torture, but Jack tells himself it'll be worth it to have Bitty all to himself, where no one might accidentally walk in on them.   

"Well come on then, Mr. Zimmermann, let's go celebrate your birthday properly," Bitty says, offering his hand to Jack. 

Jack takes Bitty's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, and stands up. " _Absolument, mon chéri_." 

Bitty gazes at Jack in wonder. "Goodness, you sure do know how to sweep a man off his feet." 

Jack grins and pulls Bitty to him. In one swift move he wraps one arm around Bitty's back, squats down, slides his other arm behind Bitty's knees, and lifts him up in a bridal carry, backpack and all. 

"What the hell was that for?" Bitty asks, laughing. 

"Well, you said I knew how to sweep you off your feet," Jack deadpans, carrying Bitty out of his room. 

_X_ 

The drive to Providence is blessedly free of traffic, for which Jack is grateful. He keeps stealing glances at Bitty, sitting in the passenger seat with his shades on and those gorgeous legs crossed,causing his shorts to ride up and expose even more of his tanned thighs. Jack wants so badly to touch him, to slide his hands up Bitty's legs and under the hem of those shorts, to stroke and caress and  _Crisse,_ he's getting worked up again. His head is spinning with  _want._ He doesn't think he's ever wanted anything quite as badly as he wants Bitty. He wants to undress him slowly, spread him out on the bed, naked and gorgeous, wants to map his body with his mouth, his hands, his cock. He squirms in his seat, a bead of sweat running down his back. 

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" Bitty says. 

"Hmmm?" Jack aims for nonchalance, not quite achieving it. 

"You keep looking at me and you've got a death grip on the steering wheel. Are you okay?" 

Jack forces himself to relax, taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on Bitty's thigh. "Yeah, just – just really happy you're here." He glances at Bitty, who's wearing a thousand-watt smile. 

"Oh honey, I'm happy to be here too," Bitty says, covering Jack's large hand with his small one. Jack's heart races, but he feels lighter and more relaxed, even if he is still turned on. 

"So, uh, what's the plan for today?" Jack ventures. He and Bitty have been talking about this visit since Jack got home from Madison in July, but when the topic of how to celebrate Jack's birthday came up, Bitty would only say that he would be cooking for Jack, and he had something very special planned. The lack of details gives Jack a measure of anxiety, but he knows that Bitty wouldn't put him in a bad situation. 

"Oh, I thought we'd stay in, if that's all right with you. I have something special to give you," Bitty said with a smile, catching his bottom lip between his teeth in a way that always made Jack's pulse race. 

"Are you sure you don’t want to go out for dinner? I mean, you just flew up here, and there are some nice restaurants near the arena-" 

"Honey." Bitty's tone is firm, but fond.  "I'm gonna take care of you. Trust me, this is going to be the best birthday you've ever had." Bitty moves his hand to Jack's neck, rubbing soothing circles. Jack relaxes a bit more. He still doesn't know what Bitty has planned for him, but he trusts Bitty completely.  

_X_ 

Jack can't wait for Bitty to see the apartment. He and his mother must have looked at a dozen apartments in April, but none of them were quite right until they came to this one. The sunken living room, the hardwood floors, the two-person shower, and the large balcony were all nice, but it was the kitchen that sold him on the place.  _A kitchen for Bittle_ , Jack thought at the time, even before he knew how he felt about him. He'd just had a feeling that Bitty was going to be visiting him, and he wanted to have a kitchen that Bitty would want to use. He knows now why his mother kept looking at him oddly that day, considering that his main culinary specialty at the time was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Oh, he's learned a few things since he moved down here; chicken breasts and steamed vegetables are his go-to supper now, and he knows how to make a healthy omelette for breakfast, but he will never have Bitty's talent for cooking and baking. 

Bitty's reaction does not disappoint. "Oh, Jack," he breathes. "This is – _wow."_  

Jack beams as he shows Bitty around, lingering for a while in the kitchen. The place is still sparsely decorated – Jack doesn't really have an eye for that sort of thing – but he's hoping that Bitty might be interested in helping out with that. Right now he's standing back, stifling a chuckle as Bitty opens all the cupboard and cabinet doors, lamenting at Jack's lack of proper kitchen accouterments. 

"… and we need to get you a set of spatulas, good ones that are heat resistant, and you  _need_ a set of measuring cups, dear Lord how am I supposed to bake without the essentials? I hope you have a Williams Sonoma nearby, honey, because we are  _definitely_ going shopping this week!" 

Jack can no longer contain his mirth as he laughs joyfully at Bitty's exuberance. Bitty pouts, but Jack can see his eyes crinkling at the corners with suppressed laughter, and soon Bitty is laughing too, they're both laughing, and falling into each other's arms, and then they're  _not_ laughing, they're kissing and touching and they're finally  _alone_ together. They've waited all summer for this, and the moment is here, and it sparks something in Jack, something bright, white-hot and consuming, and he's backing Bitty up against the counter, and then-- 

"Jack, honey," Bitty gasps. "Hold on." 

Jack pulls back. "Is this – did I - " 

"No, no! I want to keep going, I do! But I have a surprise for you," Bitty says, and he gets a wicked glint in his eye. "And if we keep going, well..." He grins then, and Jack grins back. 

"Well I'd hate to ruin your surprise," Jack drawls.  

"On that note, I think I'll go take a shower. Freshen up. All that time cooped up in a plane, you know," Bitty says airily, picking up his bag and walking back toward Jack's bedroom. Jack starts to follow, but Bitty stops him. "No, uh, you wait here. I won't be long," he says hurriedly, the tips of his ears reddening. "I'll call you when I'm done."  

Jack stands in the hallway, feeling a bit wrong-footed. This wasn't exactly how he thought today was going to be. He figured they'd go out to a nice restaurant, maybe take a walk downtown, and then come back here and get reacquainted in a more intimate fashion. Now, instead, he's standing out here while Bitty takes a shower. Without him. 

Jack hears the water start in the shower, and Bitty closing the shower door. Bitty's singing to himself; Jack can't make out the lyrics, but the song sounds familiar. He wants to go in there, to interrupt Bitty mid-song, to back him up against the wall of the shower, all wet and slick and gloriously naked, cover Bitty's body with his own, kiss and touch him everywhere. He wants, oh he  _wants_. Instead, he sits down in one of the dining room chairs and waits, willing his body to calm down. 

The shower shuts off, and Jack listens. He can't hear much from where he's sitting, though. He imagines Bitty stepping out of the shower, his hair wet and disarrayed, droplets of water running down his body, all pink and clean. He imagines Bitty drying off, running the towel over his long, tanned legs, over his arms and his chest and his stomach, over his ass and his cock, and it takes every bit of self-control to sit and wait.  

And then Jack hears it. 

He doesn't think that he heard it at first – after all, Bitty's just drying off and getting dressed, why would he  _moan_ like that? - but then he hears it again, and there's no mistaking it. Bitty is moaning. 

Wait.  _Why_ is Bitty moaning? Why is he making those delicious noises by himself, when Jack is out here, wishing he were in there? Why... 

"Honey, can you come here please?" Bitty's voice calls out. 

Jack's never moved so fast in all his life. He jumps up from the chair and takes off down the hall in a dead sprint, skidding to a stop in the doorway of the bedroom. His eyes widen in shock. 

He must have been a  _very_ good boy this year to deserve such a present. 

Bitty is spread out on Jack's bed, freshly showered, hair still damp, a flush creeping down his chest. He's wearing pale blue satin bikini panties that just barely conceal his cock. He has one leg outstretched, the other bent, his foot flat on the bed. His arms are resting casually on the pillows, framing his head, and his expression is pure  _come-hither,_ his eyes wide and dark, a small smirk playing across his mouth. 

Jack is glued to the door frame, mesmerized by the sight of Bitty in such an overtly sexual pose, on his bed. On  _his_ bed. In  _his_ apartment. Where they don't have to worry about anyone catching them. Where they can do whatever they want together. And clearly, Bitty means for Jack to do  _him._ And it's this thought that un-sticks Jack from the door frame and propels him forward. He kneels on the bed over Bitty, caging him in with his arms. Bitty squirms and moans, and suddenly Jack puts it all together. 

"Bits... did you--" 

Bitty smiles up at him. "I think it's time you unwrapped your birthday present, sweetheart." 

Jack sits back on his heels, drinking in his fill of Bitty spread out expressly for his pleasure. He wants to take a picture – he wants to take a hundred pictures – he wants to imprint this image in his mind forever, of Bitty like this, save it and treasure it for long weeks and months when they can't be together. Bitty shifts subtly, gazing coyly at Jack and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, canting his hips upward just slightly in invitation. 

Jack needs no further encouragement. He leans forward, hooking his fingertips in the thin satin strips that connect the front and back panels of the bikini panties. Bitty's cock is hard, peeking out of the top of the panties, and he lifts his hips and legs as Jack pulls the scrap of satin off and tosses it aside. With Bitty's legs still raised, Jack finally sees why Bitty is so worked up. Why he was moaning so deliciously after his shower. 

There is a pale, translucent blue butt plug, almost the same color as the satin panties, sitting very prettily between Bitty's ass cheeks. Jack nearly faints from his blood supply suddenly rushing southward. " _Fuck_ , Bits."

"Well, that  _is_ the general idea," Bitty drawls, trying to sound casual, but there is a heated, almost desperate edge to his words. 

Jack reaches out a hand, tentatively. "May I...?" he asks, his voice trembling slightly. 

"Lord, yes,  _please_ ," Bitty gasps. 

Jack leans over and touches the end of the plug with his fingertips, grasping it gently and turning it just a quarter turn in Bitty's well-lubed hole. Bitty squirms and bucks his hips at Jack's touch, a long, wanton moan escaping his reddened lips. Jack tries not to picture Bitty fingering himself open in the bathroom, then tucking the plug in his hole and spreading himself out on Jack's bed, for fear of coming in his shorts like a teenager.  

"Jack,  _please_ ," Bitty whines, his head tilting back against the pillows. 

Jack doesn't need to be told twice. He shucks his clothes with ruthless efficiency, throwing them on the floor without a care, and kneels next to Bitty's thighs. With his right hand he slowly twists the plug, while he strokes Bitty's cock with his left. 

Bitty is falling apart in Jack's hands. "Need you Jack – need you inside," he gasps, opening his eyes and nailing Jack with the full force of his gaze. Jack is overwhelmed by the undisguised love and lust in Bitty's eyes, and he wastes no time getting the lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer, thanking his past self for thinking ahead. He's already rock-hard, and with a few quick, efficient movements, he has the condom on and slicked up with more lube. He kneels between Bitty's spread legs. 

"Ready?" He asks, grasping the end of the plug. 

"More than," Bitty breathes. 

Jack gently eases the plug out of Bitty's ass and sets it on the nightstand. He is in awe of how open Bitty is for him – not just physically, here and now, but emotionally; how readily Bitty has let Jack into his heart; and how carefully he's taken Jack's own heart into his hands. Swallowing around the lump of emotion in his throat, he carefully eases two slicked fingers into Bitty's hole, testing to make sure he's open enough. 

"Jaaaaaaack," Bitty moans. 

Jack eases his fingers out. He grasps Bitty's hip with one hand and lines himself up, easing in ever so slowly. He knows his girth is slightly more than that of the plug so he takes his time, watching Bitty's reaction. Bitty arches his back as Jack bottoms out inside of him. 

"Oh, _fuck,_ Jack." 

"Are you okay?" Jack asks. 

"I – uh – I just need a minute," Bitty gasps as he squirms on Jack's cock. 

Jack leans over Bitty, resting on his forearms, his forehead touching Bitty's. They're both panting, so turned on that this won't last long at all, but it doesn't matter – Jack has never felt so at home as he does right now, surrounded by Bitty in every way possible.  

"Okay," Bitty whispers. 

Jack starts slow, with shallow thrusts, even though every fiber of his being is crying out for him to go faster, harder. Bitty meets every thrust enthusiastically, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist and holding onto his shoulders for leverage. Jack is trembling from the effort of holding back. 

"More, baby, please," Bitty growls softly, pulling Jack down onto him. 

Jack picks up the pace, with longer and faster thrusts. It takes a little bit for them to get into a good rhythm, but then it clicks, and the world around them fades away, and it's just Jack and Bitty on Jack's bed, making love and fucking. Jack is lost in the sensations, his face buried in Bitty's shoulder. He's dimly aware that he's babbling in French, and he hears Bitty whispering in his ear, encouraging dirty talk that just ramps up his arousal that much more. His thrusts become far less coordinated, and Bitty's litany devolves into high pitched moans and cries. Jack reaches between them and wraps his hand around Bitty's cock, and it only takes a few quick strokes before Bitty is crying out and coming between them, come splattering on both their chests. Bitty clenches around Jack's cock and Jack's gone, thrusting once, twice, and holding deep inside Bitty, coming so hard that he's quite certain he's lost feeling in his legs. Bitty strokes his back and gentles him through it, whispering sweet endearments as Jack chokes off a sob of gratitude for this wonderful man. 

Jack collapses on top of Bitty for just a moment, long enough to catch his breath, before easing himself out of Bitty's body. He quickly disposes of the condom in the trash can next to his nightstand, then stretches out on his side next to Bitty, who has his eyes closed, a blissed-out expression on his face. Jack commits this moment to memory – Bitty, naked and glistening with sweat and come, stretched out on Jack's bed, looking thoroughly fucked and completely content – and he packs the moment away, for long days away from his lover, when he'll only have memories and Skype chats and texts to see him through. 

Bitty turns his head and opens his eyes, grinning sheepishly. "Well, Mr. Zimmermann, I sure do hope you enjoyed your birthday present." 

Jack smiles and kisses Bitty soundly. "Best birthday present ever." 

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:  
> je t'aime = I love you  
> Absolument, mon chéri = Absolutely, my dear  
> Crisse = Christ


End file.
